I Love You
by SS-HPFC
Summary: Lucius had never said the words before. NM/LM Fluff. For Masquerade Doll.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Narcissa was applying the last of her make-up when her eldest sister stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She was muttering something and pacing. Narcissa placed her mascara back in its rightful place, gave herself one more look in the mirror and turned to face her sister.

"You'll wear a hole in the floor with all your pacing Bella," Narcissa said with a bored expression.

"I don't need your cheek, Narcissa," Bella spat back.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister and pretended to yawn.

"Bella, what has got your knickers in a twist?"

"What?" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Never mind," Narcissa muttered. "What's wrong with you?"

"_Mother_."

"What has she done now?" Narcissa asked in a sympathetic tone.

"She wants me to _marry_. Can you believe it? I don't want to get _married_!"

"Who does she want you to marry?" Narcissa asked, suddenly interested.

"Rodolphus."

"I thought you liked him, though?"

"I do, we're great friends. I just don't want to be married to him, I'd much rather pledge myself to the Dark Lord."

"Women get married Bella, leave the fighting to the men."

"I'm not a trophy wife, Cissy!" Bella yelled, storming back out of her room and upstairs to her own.

Narcissa shrugged and turned back to the mirror; making herself presentable for the party taking place that night. This year was a bit different than the previous parties she had attended; Narcissa was finally 17 and able to partake into the 'adult' side of the party. She would be able to drink and socialise with influential people; maybe even get a little time with Lucius.

Narcissa sighed softly. She loved Lucius; not that silly teenage infatuation that her friends had either. This was _it _for her, she knew it. She just wished she had someone to talk to about it that would understand. She knew there was _one_ person who would and that that _one_ person would help her get him but she couldn't ask her. She couldn't ask Andromeda for help, not anymore.

Narcissa sighed again; she missed her sister tremendously. She knew she was a blood-traitor but that didn't stop her from loving Andromeda. Her eyes started to well up, thinking about everything she would miss about her sister.

"What's the matter Cissa?" Lucius asked, walking into her room and closing the door softly behind him.

"Lucius," Narcissa said in a shocked tone, turning around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Father decided that he and Mother would come early for the celebration," Lucius answered, walking towards her. "I thought it might be nice to see you before the celebration so I asked to come along."

Narcissa smiled at him and looked down; trying to blink away her unshed tears.

"Cissa," Lucius said softly, tilting her head up. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just being silly."

"Cissa, you can tell me your problems."

"I know; I just hurt my eye while I was getting ready."

"Oh Cissa," he said before laughing.

Narcissa laughed too, better he laugh _with_ her for being clumsy than he laugh _at_ her for still loving a blood traitor.

"So, you came to see me?" Narcissa asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Of course, why else would I come early?" Lucius replied, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.

Narcissa smiled a little, nuzzled into his hand and kissed his palm. Lucius smiled and bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I have a present for you," he whispered.

"What? Why did you get me a present?" She asked, smiling happily.

"I don't think I need a reason, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Good."

Lucius grinned and planted a soft kiss on her nose. Reaching into his formal robes he pulled out a long, rectangular present. It was wrapped in silver with a small green bow on the corner. Lucius handed it to Narcissa who opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the paper.

"It's just wrapping paper, Cissa."

"I'm not an animal, Lucius."

Lucius rolled his eyes and then grinned as she finally peeled off the last of the wrapping paper. She opened the box to reveal a silver chain with a simple locket dangling at the end.

"Open it," Lucius instructed.

Narcissa carefully pried apart the locket; inside there were no photos only one word. _Love._ Narcissa's breath hitched; Lucius had never said the words before. She looked up with a radiant smile at Lucius.

"You love me?" She whispered.

"Of course I do."

"B-but, you've never said it."

"That doesn't mean I don't, Cissa," he said softly, taking the necklace out of her hands and motioning for her to stand.

Narcissa stood, turned her back to Lucius and moved her hair out of the way. Lucius clasped the necklace around her neck and left a blazing trail of kisses from her hairline to her shoulder.

"Lucius," Narcissa moaned, leaning back into his embrace.

"I show you all the time how much I love you, Cissa," he said, kissing and licking her neck.

"You said it," Narcissa said happily, turning around and clasping her arms around his neck.

Lucius ghosted his hands down her side and cupped her bottom. Squeezing lightly, Lucius pulled her up his body. Narcissa wrapped her legs around his waist and loosened her hold on his neck.

"Did you ever doubt my love for you Narcissa?" Lucius asked, locking eyes with his blue eyed beauty.

"Of course not," she replied quickly.

"Then why did it matter if I said it or not?"

"It didn't, I was just commenting Lucius."

"Do you need proof of my love?" He whispered into her neck as he planted more kisses on her.

"Please," she moaned in a whisper.

Lucius smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush and smile shyly back at him. Lucius bent his head forward and gently nibbled on her earlobe as he walked them to her bed. He placed her on the bed and then threw a leg over her. His face hovered over hers, their breath mingling.

"I love you, Lucius."

"And I you, Cissa," Lucius replied, finally placing his lips on hers.

Narcissa melted into the kiss, placing one hand on his cheek and the other in his hair as she moaned. Lucius took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her awaiting mouth. He stroked one hand up and down her side. He was just about to hike her dress up when they heard a small knock at the door.

The couple groaned and made their way off the bed. He swooped one last, longing kiss on her lips before he went to open the door to reveal a formerly dressed Regulus Black.

"What is it, Regulus?" Narcissa asked in an annoyed tone.

"Aunt Druella sent me up to bring you down to the celebration," he replied in a bored tone, leaning against the door way.

"Hello Regulus," Lucius greeted with a grin.

"Lucius," Regulus responded with a nod.

As the only _respectable_ male Black of his generation it was up to Regulus to protect the females. He took his role seriously; except with Bellatrix, she could look after herself.

"We'll be down in a moment, Reg," Narcissa said, breaking the tense silence.

"Aunt Druella said not to leave you two alone, we need you on time."

"Of course, Regulus, lead the way," Lucius responded, holding the door open and motioning for Narcissa to pass.

Lucius escorted her downstairs, stopping just before they entered the dining room that was being used to host their small celebration.

"Don't think we're finished," Lucius purred in her ear.

Lucius then led Narcissa to her parents and then went to find his own. His parting words made it impossible for Narcissa to pay attention to anyone other than him for the entire evening. Narcissa couldn't wait to be dragged off to a secluded corner by _her_ Lucius.


End file.
